Problem: Let $\mathcal{T}$ be the set of ordered triples $(x,y,z)$ of nonnegative real numbers that lie in the plane $x+y+z=1.$ Let us say that $(x,y,z)$ supports $(a,b,c)$ when exactly two of the following are true: $x\ge a, y\ge b, z\ge c.$ Let $\mathcal{S}$ consist of those triples in $\mathcal{T}$ that support $\left(\frac 12,\frac 13,\frac 16\right).$  Find the area of $\mathcal{S}$ divided by the area of $\mathcal{T}.$
Explanation: We see that $\mathcal{T}$ is the triangle whose vertices are $(1,0,0),$ $(0,1,0),$ and $(0,0,1).$  We are looking for the points $(x,y,z) \in \mathcal{T}$ such that exactly two of the following inequalities hold: $x \ge \frac{1}{2},$ $y \ge \frac{1}{3},$ and $z \ge \frac{1}{6}.$

The plane $x = \frac{1}{2}$ cuts triangle $\mathcal{T}$ in a line that is parallel to one of its sides.  The same holds for the planes $y = \frac{1}{3}$ and $z = \frac{1}{6}.$

Let $\mathcal{A}$ be the set of points in $\mathcal{T}$ such that $x \ge \frac{1}{2}$ and $y \ge \frac{1}{3}.$  Then the inequality $z \le \frac{1}{6}$ is automatically satisfied, and $z = \frac{1}{6}$ only for the point $\left( \frac{1}{2}, \frac{1}{3}, \frac{1}{6} \right).$  Thus, $\mathcal{A}$ is a triangle which is similar to $\mathcal{T},$ and the ratio of their areas is $\frac{1}{6^2} = \frac{1}{36}.$

[asy]
import three;

size(220);
currentprojection = perspective(6,3,2);

triple P = (1/2,1/3,1/6), Q = (5/6,0,1/6), R = (1/2,0,1/2), S = (0,1/3,2/3), T = (0,5/6,1/6), U = (1/2,1/2,0), V = (2/3,1/3,0);

draw(surface(P--Q--R--cycle),paleyellow,nolight);
draw(surface(P--S--T--cycle),paleyellow,nolight);
draw(surface(P--U--V--cycle),paleyellow,nolight);
draw((1,0,0)--(0,1,0)--(0,0,1)--cycle);
draw((0,0,0)--(1,0,0),dashed);
draw((0,0,0)--(0,1,0),dashed);
draw((0,0,0)--(0,0,1),dashed);
draw(Q--T);
draw(R--U);
draw(S--V);
draw((1,0,0)--(1.2,0,0),Arrow3(6));
draw((0,1,0)--(0,1.2,0),Arrow3(6));
draw((0,0,1)--(0,0,1.2),Arrow3(6));

label("$x$", (1.3,0,0));
label("$y$", (0,1.3,0));
label("$z$", (0,0,1.3));
label("$x = \frac{1}{2}$", R, W);
label("$y = \frac{1}{3}$", S, NE);
label("$z = \frac{1}{6}$", T, NE);
label("$\mathcal{A}$", (P + U + V)/3);
label("$\mathcal{B}$", (P + Q + R)/3);
label("$\mathcal{C}$", (P + S + T)/3);
[/asy]

Likewise, let $\mathcal{B}$ be the set of points in $\mathcal{T}$ such that $x \ge \frac{1}{2}$ and $z \ge \frac{1}{6},$ and let $\mathcal{C}$ be the set of points in $\mathcal{T}$ such that $y \ge \frac{1}{3}$ and $z \ge \frac{1}{6}.$  Then $\mathcal{B}$ and $\mathcal{C}$ are triangles that are also similar to $\mathcal{T},$ and the ratio of their areas to the area of $\mathcal{T}$ are $\frac{1}{3^2} = \frac{1}{9}$ and $\frac{1}{2^2} = \frac{1}{4},$ respectively.

Therefore, the area of $\mathcal{S}$ divided by the area of $\mathcal{T}$ is $\frac{1}{36} + \frac{1}{9} + \frac{1}{4} = \boxed{\frac{7}{18}}.$